


Cuteness

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Eating, Fat John, Feeding, Fluffiness, Food, M/M, This was inspired by a picture bearaoomi did, Weight Gain Kink, closest i'll probably ever get to smut, fat kink, feedee john, feeder dave, i may be back?, it wasn't homestuck though so i didn't link it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfiction in months about fat john</p><p>Dave and John are about to do the do when John gets hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> yay I may be back! Sorry for not posting for so long  
> i got bored and wrote

They were right in the middle of kissing, hopefully going onto more than just that, when a loud rumble came from his partner's large tummy. Dave pulls away just enough to look at John's face, seeing a bright blush cross his chubby cheeks. Adorable. 

"Hungry?" He asks, poking his large, squishy belly. They had just finished dinner an hour before they both knew, but honestly it wasn't unusual for John to become hungry again soon after. This wasn't the first time it's interrupted their make out sessions. Though Dave always was a bit more flustered after John eats again, his belly nice and round with a little bit of food still around his mouth. 

"Yeah. Can we take a break so I can eat?" He asks, already getting up. It wasn't like Dave was just going to make him wait until later to eat. They both travel to the kitchen, John grabbing a slice of pizza that was leftover from their dinner that night. They had gotten two so there was still plenty left. Dave gets some food from the fridge though since John hated to eat a lot of the same thing. It was one of the reasons he didn't really like eating cake. 

Dave smiles a bit at his boyfriend happily eat, his chubby cheeks bulging whenever he gets too much into his mouth. John had gained quite a bit of weight since moving in with the Striders, not used to eating so much junk food. Though he ate a lot of pastries so he was always a bit overweight, nearly 4 months of living with them made him rather fat now. Both Strider twins found it adorable. 

Dave's thoughts were broken when he heard a little burp, John seeming satisfied with how much he ate. His stomach was a bit rounder than before, and Dave had no doubt that it was probably a lot less squishy. 

"Finished then?" He helps up the tubby boy, seeing his stomach was poking out of his shirt a bit. It was getting small on him already. Dave hopes he can get John to wear it for their next stuffing session. 

"*Burp* yeah!" He smiles up at Dave, chubby cheeks having a bit of sauce on them from the pizza. "But can I eat more after I'm done kissing your face?" 

Dave smiles and leads John back to their room, setting John on his lap and making sure to clean him all up before pleasuring him in bed.


End file.
